The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a standardization project, has standardized Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter referred to as EUTRA) which achieves high speed communication by adoption of orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) communication technology and flexible scheduling performed in predefined frequency and time units called resource blocks.
The 3GPP is also discussing Advanced EUTRA, which can achieve still faster data transmission and has backward compatibility with EUTRA. For EUTRA and Advanced EUTRA, in addition to realizing high speed data communication, the problem of increased power consumption on mobile station apparatuses due to multiple applications always running on the mobile station apparatuses and improvement of radio resource utilization by these applications are also issues under discussion (NPL 1).